Wife Number 2
by ButterflyBabe97
Summary: Alessandrina Lombardi, is Randy Orton's second wife. Soon after the two married, she quickly finds out it isn't easy being second. Summary Sucks.


Hey, everyone. I just want to start off by saying that, I'm sorry it took me so long to come out with a new Randy Orton story. I'm just kind of been shifting around alittle bit with story ideas. But, here is the new story I've been working on this story all day. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review!

* * *

><p>"Drina, why can't we go to the club like everyone else?" Randy asked his wife, Alessandrina. Alessandrina smiled at him. This was the second time he asked this question.<p>

"Randy, I told you for the third time already, I wanna spend time with you." Alessandrina answered him. Alessandrina was on the road with Randy. That was the only time they get a chance to see eachother and alittle bit when they get off. Alessandrina is Randy's second wife. With Samantha being the first, the married couple never get a chance to be alone. Basically, they were road husband and wife. They loved eachother very much. Well, at least Alessandrina did. While, Randy had to share his heart with two women.

"We have all the time we need to spend time together."

"So, you're saying you don't want to spend time with me?" Alessandrina asked, jokingly.

Randy knew she was joking."I'm not saying that. I just want to go out and have some fun."

"Well, you can have fun right here with me." Alessandrina gave Randy a quick peck on his lips. When, she pulled away from him, she stared into his blue eyes. Randy grabbed her and pulled into a passionate kiss. Just a simple kiss turned into heated make-out session. That was until Randy's cell phone rang.

"Randy, don't you answer it."

"Sorry, baby, but it's Sam. It could be important."

"Just make it quick. I'm going to the front desk to get a bag of popcorn." Alessandrina told Randy walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Hey, babe. What are you doing?" Randy asked, Samantha.<p>

"Nothing. Just thinking about you that's all." Samantha said, in a dreamy like voice. Randy felt bad for Sam, because he loved her. He really did, but he loved Alessandrina, too. And just knowing that he is two-timing her with another one woman, but he couldn't help it.

"I'm thinking about you, too."

"So, what are you doing?"

"I'm laying here on the bed, watching t.v."

"So, you didn't go out clubbing like you usually do? I'm surprised!"

"I wasn't in the mood for it tonight. I got kind of got banged up in a match earlier tonight."

"Oh my gosh, Randy are you okay?"

"Yeah, Sam."

"I'm sorry, I reacted so dramaticly, I just care about you."

Randy sighed. Now he felt really bad. He didn't want to hurt, Sam, but he was in love.

"I care about you, too, Sam."

* * *

><p>Alessandrina walked outside the hotel. Okay, maybe she lied about getting the popcorn. But, she desperately needed a cigerette. She would admit, she was jealous. She was jealous of Samantha and Randy's semi-perfect marriage. Alessandrina wanted Randy all to herself. She couldn't stand the fact she had to share. One thing about she hated was sharing, what was hers. Alessandrina looked at the clock on the her cell phone. It read 2:30, she been out of room for 30 minutes now.<p>

Alessandrina took one last puff from her cigerette and walked back into the buliding. She took the elevator up to the floor her and Randy's room was on. She arrived at the room door, and braced herself. Alessandrina walked into the room and saw Randy sitting on the edge of the bed. She saw he was in deep thought, with whatever he was thinking about. And when he was like that, the only thing he could be thinking about is, Samantha.

Alessandrina closed the door, silently. She walked over towards the bed and sat down next to him. Randy wrapped his arms around Alessandrina and kissed the top of her forehead.

"What happened?"

"I feel bad, Drina. It feels like, I'm stringing both, you and Samantha, along."

_You are._"You're not stringing us along. You're just separating our time together."

"But, you and Sam don't deserve this."

"Okay, look, I'll just speak for myself on this one. When, you first asked me to marry you,I knew what I was getting into. But, at the time I didn't care. I just want you and only you. So, I have myself to blame, for being d so selfish." Alessandrina said, she really didn't want to talk about this right now."Randy can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm really tired."

"Yeah, we can finish up tomorrow. You go to sleep, I'll be downstairs at the bar." Randy said, grabbing Alessandrina, kissing her softly on the lips. When, he pulled away, Alessandrina watched him walk out the door. She climbed into bed, drifting into a deep sleep.


End file.
